


Rain Soaked Love

by linad181



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linad181/pseuds/linad181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wanted to have a little fun. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Soaked Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://wizzy-of-witchelny.tumblr.com/post/97933165356/aobassweetass-okay-but-picture-your-otp-getting) post on Tumblr.

So here we are. I told him this was a bad idea. Did he listen? No. He never does. Out of all the people in the world why does my mate have to be a stubborn one? Course I wouldn't trade him for all the tea in China.

Somehow he convinced me to go for a walk, even with the gathering storm that was coming he was insistent and the one thing I'd never, ever,  _ever_  do is deny my mate anything. Though that doesn't stop me from rubbing it in. Currently we're running down the sidewalk to find a safe place from the rain that just started to pour down upon us.

I spot a covered bus stop and quickly pull him into it. We're already soaked even though it's been…maybe thirty seconds. He's already starting to shiver and so I pull him close against my body to try and warm him up.

"I told you there was a storm coming."

"I know," he responds, slightly muffled from where his face was buried against my chest. "Maybe it'll help with the drought though." He looks back up at me with those whiskey-honey colored eyes of his and starts to laugh.

The situation is so ridiculously stupid that I can't help but laugh either. Obviously not something I do often, but that's what Stiles does to me. He makes me feel good, he makes me want to smile and laugh. Though that doesn't mean I'll ever stop glaring at people. I do have my big, badass Alpha reputation to hold up after all.

Leaning down to give him a chaste kiss he turns his head to look out at the heavy rain still coming down, a rumble of thunder overhead. We can both see the puddles starting to form outside and before I can stop him he pulls out of my arms and goes out from under the bus stop and starts to stomp around. Laughing like he's six-years old, instead of the macho eighteen year old he claims to be.

"Stiles, get back under here! You're going to get yourself sick!"

"No! I'm having fun, come join me Sourwolf!"

The only response I felt dignified in giving him was an eye roll and a slightly disapproving glare. Though I couldn't keep the small smile off my face for long as I watched him jump from puddle to puddle.

Later when we got home the first thing I did was take him in my arms and haul him upstairs into the bathroom. He was shivering again so decided to do the responsible thing I got us into a hot shower before warming him up even more by making love to him.

* * *

Two days later and Stiles was laid up in bed, boxes of tissue and bottles of Nyquil on his nightstand as he coughed from the cold he'd gotten. Coming into his bedroom with a bowl of chicken noodle soup I'd made…from a can (I can't cook alright? Leave me alone.), I sat down next to him and helped him eat.

"I told you this would happen."

"You know what? I don't," cough, "wanna hear it from you Sourwolf." After another cough and some sips of soup he said, "Besides, I'm your mate. You're supposed to feel sorry for me."

"No," I told him gently, "I'm your mate that means I'm supposed to love you and take care of you. Feeling sorry for you is different ballgame. When you do something to yourself, especially when I specifically told you so, I don't feel sorry for you in the slightest."

"You're no fun Derek."

"Sorry babe, can't help it." I leaned over to give him a kiss before continuing to spoon soup into him. Once he'd finished I laid in bed next to him before turning on the TV to scroll through movies on Netflix, finding one he liked I turned it on.

He moved closer and snuggled up under my arm, laying his head on my chest. Smiling gently, I focused on him and tried to keep my thoughts from worrying too much. I knew it was just a cold he had, but it still made my wolf uncomfortable. Drugs in his system didn't make him smell right and his coughing didn't make him sound right.

Feeling him nuzzle against me I heard him say quietly, "I'm sorry Derek."

Leaning my head down to kiss the top of his before bringing my other hand up to gently stroke his short hair I replied, "It's alright. I'm here, I'll take care of you. I always will."

He cuddled closer, "I love you."

"Love you too. Mate."


End file.
